Wyvern
Wyverns (known as Flying Dragons [飛竜 Hi Ryū] in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem) are dragons often used as flying mounts in the Fire Emblem series. In Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its sequel, Mystery of the Emblem, Wyverns are the mounts used by the Dracoknights of Medon, although it implied in the original Mystery of the Emblem that the Wyverns were once a tribe of dragons that live in Doluna that have wholly degraded into madness, as no Manakete survivors are ever seen. Unlike the other types of dragons, Wyverns have no arms but their wings extend from where their arms would be and when they land they rest on their back legs. Wild Wyverns fight using Fire Breath, something the Wyverns used as mounts seem to have lost the ability to use. A secret shop run by Anna in chapter 14 sells Wyvernstones, allowing playable manaketes to transform into a Wyvern. After Mystery of the Emblem, true Wyverns were mostly replaced by a similar more dragonish-wyvern mount that had four legs, as well as wings. However, true Wyverns do appear as the mounts for the Dragon Rider class that appears in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776; and the Wyvern Knight class that appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. They reappear as the only dragon mount in Fire Emblem: Awakening In the remake of the first and third game, all Wyvern Riders use the four legged variation, making the difference between wild and tame wyverns much more apparent. Other Dragon Mounts The later and more common dragon mounts, also referred to as Wyverns in the English versions until Radiant Dawn, were introduced in Genealogy of the Holy War as the mounts for the Dracoknight class and its promotion Dragon Master. These Wyverns have wings extend out from their back and they have a pair of arms and legs. Like Wyverns until The Sacred Stones and Shin Monshō no Nazo, these mounts are referred to as dragons in the Japanese versions, but were renamed as "wyverns" in the English translation of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken to avoid confusion with the dragons who fought in The Scouring. Classes Classes that use either dragon mount, like most fliers, have weakness to arrows, and an added weakness to wind magic in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. This was changed in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn however, where they instead had a weakness to thunder magic tomes. Wyvern riding classes also commonly have a weakness to dragon slaying weapons, such as the Wyrmslayer, the Book of Naga in Awakening, and the Legendary Weapons of Elibe. The powerful Sol Katti was made for combat against Wyverns. In Fire Emblem: Awakening, Manaketes also deal effective damage against Wyverns if they are equipped with the skill Wyrmsbane Classes that use traditional Wyvern mounts *Wyvern Rider (In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Mystery of the Emblem, and Awakening) *Wyvern Lord (In Awakening) *Dragon Rider *Wyvern Knight *Revenant Knight Classes that use four-legged Wyvern mounts *Wyvern Rider (Starting from Genealogy of the Holy War) *Wyvern Lord *Dragonlord Names of Wyverns *Kate (Eda) *Trifinne (Milady) *Rubley (Zeiss) *Umbriel (Vaida) *Hyperion (Heath) *Genarog (Cormag) *Minerva (Cherche and Gerome) *Michalis (Lutz) *Garuda (Raffin) Stats Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *HP:52 *Str:20 *Skl:20 *Spd:20 *Lck:20 *Def:20 *Res:20 *wlv:20 Trivia *According to a support between Cormag and Tana in The Sacred Stones, Wyverns are known for making a piercing shriek. **This appears to be supported by what Soren says to Greil during the briefing of Chapter Five in Path of Radiance when the armies of Crimea and Daein clash near Melior. *Although it is never seen in the game, support conversation between Cherche and Nowi reveals that the wyvern mounts used in Fire Emblem: Awakening are able to breathe fire. *In TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga, wild Wyverns attack with thunder. Gallery File:Draginmastermount.jpg|Wyvern Lord's Wyvern concept art from Awakening. File:Flying_Dragon_(TCG).jpg|A Wyvern as it appears in the TCG. File:FlyingManaketeTCG.jpg|A Wyvern in Manakete form as it appears in the TCG. File:WryveDS.PNG|Wyvern class portrait in Shin Monsho no Nazo File:Chiki_the_Flying_Dragon.png|Tiki as a Wyvern attacking a Dracoknight. File:Wyvern12.png|The Wyvern as it appears in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:FE3 Flying Dragon Map Sprite.png|Wyvern map sprite in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. * Category:Creatures